Relax
by Innate Obstinacy
Summary: The first immediate thought after he had regained some of his bearings was that he should get up and leave, only when he tried to, he was alarmed to find an arm holding him in place; Italy's arm. "W-What the fuck are you doing?" he screeched in horror, confused as to what the fuck was suddenly happening. (Itacest teasing )


Romano was sitting at his desk in the work room of the house he currently shared with his younger brother, Italy, in Rome, practically drowning in a mountain of useless paperwork that that damned boss of theirs had dropped on him for no actual fucking reason. And if it wasn't bad enough he was currently doing it by himself, it pissed him off more that his little brother had absolutely no intention of helping, so it was all left on him – just like everything else that involved any productive work in their home.

Fucking hell.

"Stupid Veneziano running off, probably hanging out with that fucking potato bastardo," he grumbled to himself as he busily sorted papers that were in clutters.

It was really bad; he was finding political issue papers in the entertainment and agricultural files. Were the people in that head of government truly this lazy or just plain stupid? Most likely, it was a mixture of the two. Sadly, there was nothing Romano could say about it in a complaining sort of way, as it would most likely only increase his exceedingly demanding work load.

"What is this shit?" no one answered his question as he glared at a sheet of paper that had nothing to do with _anything _he was currently working on, of course.

He was home alone with no help in getting this damned work done.

"Questa aspira…" he grumbled to himself as he continued to work in moody silence, doing this and that, occasionally leaving his seat to check the files in the drawer on the other side of the room.

It was only when he had walked back across the room and sat down once more to return to his work that the door slammed open and his brother appeared, happily yelling, "Fratello~!"

The poor Southern Italian jumped in surprise, spinning in his chair to look at the other with a mortified – if not slightly [really] pissed off – expression plastered to his face.

"Che cazzo Veneziano!?" he yelled loudly in rage.

Italy pouted and winced at his brother's reply, puffing out his lip and whining in response, "Ve, fratello can be so mean to me sometimes," he stated, crossing his arms and putting on a huffy act as he stood beneath the door frame.

It only lasted for about ten seconds though before his bubbly smile return and he beamed at his brother.

"Lovi~ I found something really cool on the computer! Will you come look at it with me?" he asked, giving his brother the puppy dog eyes for extra measure.

So he had been in the house the whole damn time? What the fuck? Romano could only glare at his brother, for the reason of the younger Italian's laziness and his use of that stupid other name.

Italy, on the other hand, wasn't sure if it would work, since it always tended to be fifty-fifty with the elder Italian. Not much the Northern Italian could do about that – at least, not while Romano was still in that chair. "Per favore, won't you come watch it with me fratello?"

Romano noted how the first few things that came to mind upon hearing his brother's request were something along the lines of, "Hell no," or, "Go fucking watch it with that macho potato," as well as, "I'm fucking busy." Even a few that were just loitered with obscenities he was infamously known for throwing out there most of the time rather than a legitimate response to anything anybody told him. And well, of course that was how he was, since he practically did hate everyone.

However, judging from how energetic his brother had been upon entering the room with the request, Romano knew that if he refused this, he would never hear the end of his brother's constant whining. So, with a sigh, "Alright fine, I'll watch your damn video for a few minutes – but then I have to go back to work dammit!" he snapped quickly, grumbling as he got up and walked over to the door, waiting for his brother to lead him to whatever the hell had him so damn excited.

Seriously, the other was too spoiled for his taste, that being that he would have preferred a brother that wasn't as particularly as annoying as the one he currently had.

Nothing could stop the latter as he beamed, excitement coming off him in waves as his brother stood from his seat and met him at the door, "Grazie fratello~!" he bubbled happily once more, walking down the hall and leading his brother to the room where the computer does.

Behind him, he could hear Romano mumbling something irritably under his breath, and he had to suppress his amused giggles at how against all of this his brother was. It was so cute.

'Fratello is always in a bad mood, so stiff and mean to everyone… Maybe this will make him feel better!', he thought to himself with a smile, opening the door and allowing his brother to enter the room first, then following behind and closing the door.

He couldn't help but noticed his brother halt and turn to shoot him a suspicious look for closing the door, but Italy just cast him an innocent smile until he looked away. He watched as his big brother walked over to the computer, where the single chair was sitting, and take a seat.

That innocent smile turned into a smirk when Romano turned his back to the other. Italy silently locked the door before throwing another bright smile on his face and skipping over to the computer and his sitting brother. "I'm so happy fratello is going to watch this with me~" he said in a high cheery voice as he reached the computer, taking the mouse and moving it over to click on the play button. It was an interesting video that he had found by accident during one of his visits to France.

Romano nodded, rolling his eyes as he watched the ads pass on the screen with a look of annoyance and open impatience, "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning away from his brother to watch the video rather than be closer to the Italian leaning uncomfortably close to him.

"Let's just get this damned thing over with so I can get back to all that stupid work," he watched as the last of the ads passed across the screen, disliking how they really had no relevance and were pretty fucking annoying to watch, seeing as they took up time.

Jeeze, it seemed like more and more of those stupid American ads were just pouring into anything and everything that consisted on the internet. He didn't care about them, hell; he wasn't even _in _America for these ads. A few more minutes of complete and other nonsense and garbage passed over the monitor, and soon they thankfully ended, letting the actual video load so it could play. The first flashes of the video crossed the screen, and Romano was dimly aware of his brother edging closer, as there was sudden pressure applied to the chair. Mentally groaning, Lovino tried to ignore it by watching the rather strange flashing lights going on in front of him.

"Veneziano, what the hell are you having me – what the fuck!?" he yelped in alarm, face turning a bright shade of red as he slammed back in the chair. He had not been expecting _those_ images to appear on the screen.

The first immediate thought after he had regained some of his bearings was that he should get up and leave, only when he tried to, he was alarmed to find an arm holding him in place; Italy's arm. "W-What the fuck are you doing!?" he screeched in horror, confused as to what the fuck was suddenly happening.

"I'm helping you," Italy hummed lightly as if it was the most obvious thing. "I know fratello is always acting mean and angry, and I want to make fratello feel better."

A glint flashed across his face, and Romano felt a shiver run down his spine. Not particularly one caused from fear, but the feelings that surfaced from it were just as mortifying.

"I _will_ make mio fratellone feel better and not be so mean.." he murmured as he took his free arm – the right one – and cupped his brother's chin, pulling his face closer and molding their lips together in a kiss.

Romano's body gave a jolt at the sudden contact of their lips molding together in such a way. Italy disregarded this as his left arm, or hand rather, was feeling rather naughty as it guided down his chest, in a slow, deliberate manner, tracing small lines in mixed-matched crosses down the cloth of his shirt, pooling over his stomach for some moments before trailing further down south, soon cupping him between the legs and giving a slight squeeze. He couldn't help his curiosity in seeing how the elder reacted.

The elder was surprised enough when his brother cupped him by the chin and pulled him into a kiss, feeling his cheeks burn an even darker shade of red than he thought possible. The first instinct was to pull away and punch him, but his body currently seemed to think otherwise as he sat there in confused silence, accepting the contact for reasons that were beyond him.

'W-What the hell is this!?', he thought to himself in utter horror and vehement disgust.

This was his brother – his _brother_ for fucks sake! It was immoral, wrong for the other to even think or act in such a manner! But, he couldn't go anywhere, seeing as he couldn't move a muscle thanks to the tight grip his brother's arm had around his –

Where was his hand going!?

With some forced effort, he managed to break the kiss, focusing on squirming to get out of his brother's hold.

"D-Dammit Veneziano! What the hell are you-!" he gasped as he felt a pool of heat form in his stomach, the feeling of his brother's hand between his legs, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips up and press his groin area against the offending hand.

He heard his brother chuckle in an uncharacteristic manner. Come to think of it, Italy's behavior itself was erratic and uncharacteristic in itself.

"I'm making fratello feel good, like I promised to!" he hummed lightly in that innocent manner, though it was amazing how words carrying so much intimacy and suggestive commentary could sound so innocent coming from the seemingly naïve Northerner.

"I just want to make fratello stop being so grumpy, so I give him love~" he purred into his brother's ear, licking at it before moving down and place small kisses against his neck, every so often sucking at the skin and leaving marks. His hand meanwhile, was stroking him, and he silently giggled in delight at how tight the elder Italian's pants were becoming with the continued gestures.

Not that Romano was in any position to stop his own body's traitorous actions. That was just fucking fantastic for him.

"Fratello is so…perfetto…" Italy said in a hushed whisper in the other's ear, causing Romano to shudder. He continued stroking him for a moment before working his other hand to get that silly belt of the elder's undone.

Romano was unable to hold in the sounds that were practically begging for release, and he surrendered to them, allowing his head to tilt back into the other as he moaned in delight. Dismissing any previous thoughts because _damn _that felt _good._

"V-Vene… Veneziano.." he could barely make any speech, and the rest tumbled out as torrent of slurred incoherent mumble.

Again, he shuddered and bucked into his brother's hand, moaning once more as he tried to get some friction between his lower region and his brother's teasing hand. All the while, there was that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him how wrong all of this was and he needed to just stop and go back to his work, as much as he really didn't want to. Fuck that voice, it wasn't feeling nearly as good as he currently was at the moment.

Italy wasn't a fool, and his smirk turned into something more like a genuine smile as he felt his brother's tension slowly seep away, replaced with a rather relaxed apprehension.

"Good~" He whispered in the other's ear, giving it a light lick as his hand unclipped the belt buckle and pulled it out before working on the button, "All you have to do is relax. Let your fratellino do all the work." The last part came out in somewhat of a hum as his hand worked past the button and slipped below.


End file.
